The present invention relates to a swimming goggle.
Swimming goggles having connector members to connect, eye cups with a head strap is known. For example, JP1994-190081A discloses a swimming goggle having connector members connecting eye cups and a head strap, wherein the connector members are made from hard material and soft material.
According to the disclosure of JP1994-190081A, each of the connector members are comprised of a connection region made of a hard material and a belt region made of a soft material. The connection region is formed by a hard material, whereby it is not readily abraded away due to use and the belt region is formed by a soft elastic material, whereby it only allows the connection region to follow any movement of the eye cup so as to remain fitting the wearer's face but also prevents the connector member from being damaged or falling off from the eye cup even if any strong external impact is exerted on the connector member.
However, the known connector member is adapted to be connected to the eye cup by the intermediary of the connecting means in the form of the buckle and, in consequence, the connector member should be unintentionally disconnected from the eye cup when any strong external impact is exerted on the connection region. In addition, the connection region protrudes outward from the belt region and this should disadvantageously generate a turbulent flow around the swimmer and thereby should increase a water stream resistance.